Nieme wyznanie
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Kocham cię, jako nieme wyznanie ze strony Sherlocka Holmesa. Wzajemne zaufanie, zmysłowy taniec i żarliwy pocałunek. Fanfick napisany dla mojej przyjaciółki. BALLETLOCK.


**Nieme wyznanie**

Taniec to droga do ekspresji, która jest najbliżej wnętrza człowieka. Wystarczy usłyszeć pierwsze takty muzyki, a nasze ciało obezwładnia niewidzialna siła, która tworzy z naszych ruchów sztukę. To najwznioślejsza interpretacja życia, a nawet samo życie. Zamykamy oczy i stajemy się wolni. Sala baletowa to całe nasze życie. Miejsce lekkie jak piórko, ale jednocześnie ciężkie i przepełnione bólem i męczarnią. To miejsce wyzwolenia.

Melodia powoli dobiegła końca, a John wsłuchał się w swój szybki oddech. Powoli otworzył oczy i ujrzał swoje odbicie po drugiej stronie ogromnego lustra. Jedna ręka uniesiona nad głową i wysunięta trochę do przodu, by tancerz mógł widzieć jej wnętrze. Druga wyciągnięta w bok. Powoli, z namysłem uniósł prawą nogę i wyprostował się, by odgiąć tułów do podniesionej nogi.

- _Ècarté_ – odezwał się barytonowy głos po jego lewej stronie. Blondyn odwrócił głowę i powoli opuścił nogę patrząc na przybyłego mężczyznę.

- Zajęcia skończyły się piętnaście minut temu, Sherlocku – rzekł John słysząc jak jego głos odbił się echem po ogarniętej ciszą sali.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panie instruktorze – odparł niewinnie brunet i wyłonił się z mroku, a jego wysoką posturę oblał snob światła.

- Uczęszczasz do mnie na zajęcia już cztery miesiące, a różnica naszego wieku wynosi zaledwie dwa lata. Proszę, mów mi John.

Sherlock uniósł lewy kącik ust. Zaczął sunąć stopami po podłodze i stanął u boku blondyna.

- Zastanawiałem się czy byłbyś w stanie nauczyć mnie pewnego rodzaju tańca.

John pokiwał wolno głową i spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę.

- _Pas de deux_ – wyszeptał Sherlock, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

Watson uniósł brwi.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że technika tego tańca wymaga…

- Wymaga techniki mistrzowskiej, owszem. Wykonywany jest w duecie , by ukazać jego kunszt taneczny. Składa się z pięciu części – Brunet odwrócił się twarzą do Johna. – _entrée, adagio_ – Mężczyzna zrobił mały krok do przodu stąpając najpierw na pięcie, by delikatnie i zręcznie przejść i opaść na palce. – _dwie wariacje_ – Dostawił drugą stopę i otarł się ramieniem o ramię instruktora. – oraz – Jeszcze jeden mały, płynny krok i stanął za jego plecami napierając na jego plecy klatką piersiową. – _cody_.

John wzdrygnął się lekko słysząc niski głos tuż za swoimi plecami. Był dla niego niczym jego własna melodia, do której ciało pragnęło tańczyć. Blondyn oddalił się od Sherlocka tylko po to, by włączyć płytę, z której muzyka Czajkowskiego już po chwili wypełniła całą salę. Odwrócił się i momentalnie napotkał wzrok bruneta. Patrząc mu w oczy zbliżył się i stanął za jego plecami. Chwycił jego dłonie każąc pochylić mu się do przodu i unieść nogę tak, by utworzyła łuk i delikatnie dotykała jego pleców. On także nachylił się i wysunął jedną stopę do przodu kierując palce na zewnątrz. Poczuł jak palce Sherlocka zacisnęły się mocniej na jego dłoni, lecz on wyprostował się tylko i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Będąc pod czujną obserwacją bruneta stanął naprzeciwko niego i cofnął jedną nogę uginając ją lekko.

- Ten ruch to _adagio_ – odezwał się Sherlock, a instruktor potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – Chcę go wykonać.

- Technika tego ruchu jest niebywale trudna.

- I uważasz, że sobie z tym nie poradzę? – Brunet uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Wczoraj zostałem uznany przez ciebie za najpilniejszego ucznia, instruktorze Watson. Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie?

Brunet również cofnął swoją nogę i ugiął ją wpatrując się wyzywająco w mężczyznę. Tancerz uśmiechnął się delikatnie i uległ. Położył on swoje ręce na przedramionach Sherlocka, a tamten oparł swoje dłonie na łokciach blondyna. John pochylił się do przodu i uniósł nogę wysoko ku górze, gdy nagle poczuł ostre szarpnięcie. Brunet uniósł go, dotknął bioder i przysunął do siebie blisko tak, że ich klatki piersiowe poruszały się niemalże tym samym tempem.

- Sherlock…

Mężczyzna chwycił instruktora za dłoń i okręcił go dookoła, by na końcu złapać w pasie i pochylić do tyłu. Brunet ugiął nogę i oparł plecy Johna na swoim kolanie. Ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie parę centymetrów od siebie. Blondyn poczuł walące w piersi serce i szybki oddech Sherlocka na swoim policzku. Dzieląca ich przestrzeń powoli zniknęła, a ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Brunet ostrożnie cofnął swoją nogę i położył mężczyznę na podłodze. Przygryzł delikatnie jego dolną wargę i zdjął z jego ramion biały, bawełniany kombinezon. John zrobił to samo i objął go ramieniem przyciągając do swojego nagiego torsu. Otworzył szerzej usta i wepchnął swój język w usta bruneta badając ich sekretne zakamarki. Oboje zatraceni w sobie zapomnieli o oddychaniu i stopili się w jedność przywierając do siebie cały czas głodnymi pocałunków wargami.

- Sherlock…

Brunet odsunął niechętnie głowę i spojrzał błyszczącymi oczami na Johna.

- Tak?

- Co… co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał biorąc kilka wdechów i czując szaleńcze bicie serca w piersi.

Sherlock pogłaskał palcami kark instruktora, a tamten wzdrygnął się czując przyjemne dreszcze na ciele pod zimnym dotykiem mężczyzny.

- To wyznanie. Nasze nieme wyznanie – odparł Sherlock i uciszył blondyna kolejnym pocałunkiem. Tym bardziej namiętnym i bardziej żarliwym niż mógłby się spodziewać. W ich uszach nadal rozbrzmiewała muzyka, do której ciała rozpoczęły ich własny, bliski, ognisty taniec.

3


End file.
